Her first day in England
by Akira Shouji
Summary: An oneshot on the first day Liên arrived at her destination abroad. (Engnam, Vietnam X England)


A/N: This was a Fic/Art trade between me and someone on DA. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: The characters below belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Another biting wind flew through, making Liên shudder as she looked at the map in her hands for the fifth time. She remembered having the ability to at least navigate properly before setting out for her trip, yet she couldn't find her way back to her hotel, or at least any attractions nearby. _Maybe the cold had got to my head._ She had thought so, since her body wasn't used to such low temperature. The weather in England was different from Vietnam, after all. She may have packed too lightly for this trip abroad. She continued walking in a random direction in hopes of finding the way back to her hotel. The towering shadow of a huge thing stopped her in her tracks as the sight of something she had seen before came into view. Her eyes quinted at the giant ferris wheel in her guide book, which was the same as the one before her.

 _'The London Eye'_

The ferris wheel was as huge as it had been said in the guide, the biggest that she had seen before. It seemed luck was still with her today, as seeing the attraction will at least showed her where she was. Her eyes skimmed quickly on the map, finally got her sense of direction back.

"Excuse me, miss?" The voice from behind made her jump before turning around to see who had addressed her(or some lady who was nearby). The person was someone familiar.

"Ah, Mr. Kirk-Arthur!" He nodded in greeting and she did the same in greeting. Now that she thought about it, England is his homeland after all.

"I have told you just call me Arthur before, haven't I? Anyway, it's a surprise to see you here. On a vacation?"

"Ah, sorry, it's a habit of mine. And yes, I've just gotten here today."

The smell of tea was wonderful as she took a sip in her own cup. In front of her, Mr. Kirkland sat and peacefully enjoyed his own tea. After the quick guide around the nearby streets, Mr. Kirkland had invited her to his own house for tea. She didn't want to bother him more than this, but he had insisted so it was hard to decline the offer.

"How was the tea?"

"It was very good. Thank you for the tea." She smiled lightly. She was thankful for his help in navigating around the area, or at least the important location. If he hadn't appeared, she would no doubt be wandering around for a longer time.

Arthur Kirkland was the older brother of her classmate Alfred , whose personality was completely different, but expected of the younger sibling. They had different nationality, however, and they don't live with each other. Liên had met him before, and they got along quite well. She might consider him pleasant to have around.

"It is getting late. I'll walk you home." Mr. Kirkland put down his cup as he looked around, where the sky turned red as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains.

"Ah, but I'll be fine on my own. Your guide earlier will help me greatly in finding my way back."

"I insisted. It is dangerous for a lady to walk home by herself at night, and I would be worried."

Knowing that he won't take no for an answer, she nodded.  
"Thank you."

The faint but bright light from the streetlamp shone in the dark night, leading them back to the hotel she lived in. There was only the scrunching sound that their shoes made on the pathway as they walked. The temperature had dropped even lower at night, making her shivered more and blew on her gloved hand to get warmth. A few seconds later, a big coat was laid on her shoulders and Liên looked at her companion.

"You will get cold without your coat." She pointed out as she tried to give him back his coat.

"It's alright, I'm used to the cold. You might catch a cold in this weather, however." Arthur shook his head.

"It would be terrible to get sick on the first day of the trip, of course." She sighed.

"Yes. So you have to pay attention to your health first, I'll be fine. Though, I supposed I have to pay attention to mine too, if I were to be your guide." He smiled gently, nodded then blushed at the last sentence. "I-If you allowed me too, that is."

"I would be honored too, thank you." She smiled. "Ah, we're here. Thank you for walking me back to the hotel. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Is 9 o'clock alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, good night... Arthur."

"Good night." He smiled when she spoke his name and they went on their way, trying to hide their blushing faces.

* * *

I would appreciate it if you could read and leave an review.


End file.
